


[podfic] In Captivity

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Mandalorian Culture, Podfic, Post-Battle of Endor, Resol'nare, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sabine asks for Leia's help. Things get complicated.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, past Leia Organa/Sabine Wren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] In Captivity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610108) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Mandalorian Culture, Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post-Battle of Endor, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019 ****

 **Length:** 00:23:39

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_In%20Captivity_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
